warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:List of Artifacts and Gadgets
Lack of Info Some of the artifacts really aren't ever going to have much description at all. I'd like to suggest that those artifacts that are cast-off mentions or no mentions (e.g., the moon rock in the credits) actually redirect to the List of artifacts page and section where they're mentioned rather than having a whole page to themselves.--Kodia 23:24, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :So, you mean instead of having their listing on this article link somewhere, give them no link? felinoel ~ (Talk) 00:25, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::Or you could direct them to redirect pages (that take the user back to the list) for the time being so that if you searched for Moon Rock, then it would take you to that exact spot in the list until enough information comes that a real article could be made? -- Axi 00:29, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, what Axisor posted was more what I had in mind. It just seems a waste of our time to put blank space in that may never ever be filled. If, for some strange reason, WH13 writers decided to have an episode on the moon rock later, then that redirect could be replaced again with item information. But until then, the placeholder text and headings are a waste of good editing time we could spend elsewhere. (You'll have to forgive my abruptness here. I wrenched my back something fierce and lack any social graces whatsoever because of the pain. I'm going to go have a glass of wine and consider early bed, so please forgive me if you ask questions in the next couple of days and I don't answer immediately. Time at the computer is limited for now.)--Kodia 00:32, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Interesting idea... I like it. felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:27, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Marcus Aurelius Sword The entry for the sword asserts that Marcus Aurelius Antoninus Augustus, is the lover of Queen Cleopatra. Marcus Aurelius Antoninus Augustus, lover of Queen Cleopatra However, this is inaccurate because Marcus Aurelius Antoninus Augustus lived from (121-180 CE). He died in 180 C.E. ruling as emperor for nineteen years. Conversely, Cleopatra VII died in 30 B.C.E at the age of about forty Cleopatra's Lover was Marcus Antonius (83 BCE - 30 BCE). I am curious to know whether information about the sword came from the website or whether it was mentioned in an episode? NJZimmermann 19:53, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :If I recall it came from the website, and my apologies, I meant to put that in the edit summary but hit the undo button and then realized I forgot to. felinoel ~ (Talk) 22:05, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Felinoel, it seems as though the website has been edited, this is what the website entry concerning Warehouse 3 currently reads Warehouse 3 - Western Roman Empire 30 B.C.-434 A.D. The true flourishing of the Warehouse. The many rulers of the Roman Empire contributed tens of thousands of artifacts to the facility in the belief that it kept the empire safe and powerful. There may have been something to that, as they were in power for over 500 years '''The sword that belonged to Marcus Aurelius' that was ultimately used against him; the crucifix that belonged to Constantine the great-longest undisputed ruler of the entire Roman empire; the lyre that Nero played while Rome burned. Warehouse 3 resided in the Western Roman Empire until the rise of the Hunnic empire threatened Rome and Constantinople, and Attila the Hun appeared on the horizon. Warehouse 3 description'' The description does not mention him being Cleopatra's lover? NJZimmermann 22:46, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :fel is fine, hmmmm, I will try to reach Kodia, she is the one who found it, the only thing I see has changed its the URL... felinoel ~ (Talk) 23:06, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Yep, the information appears to have been changed. The original information was taken directly from the Sci Fi website. My personal approach, when confronted with these date "irregularities" has been to leave them intact under the assumption that some of the items have properties we cannot comprehend (and perhaps they include long life, aka Mrs Frederick). --Kodia 03:31, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmmm, I see, I wonder if they fixed any of the other irregularities then... felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:34, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::It might be worth checking, given the new season.--Kodia 05:14, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Danger I was thinking that we come up with a standard way of measuring danger of an artifact. For example: Studio 54 Disco Ball: Minimal 2D/3D Camera: Low Harriet Tubman's Thimble: Medium Implosion Grenade: High Lewis Carrol Mirror: Extreme Of course this is purely subjective, and I'm thinking off the top of my head, but it would be a good idea to have a set system for danger levels, or have on person do all the danger levels. Just a thought... :Again, please remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~) :Yes we do indeed need a set standard for danger levels, but the thimble would have to be placed under varies or something along the lines. I say this because the thimble poses no danger whatsoever, but someone could use it to cause danger, almost like the Tesla and its different settings making it go from low to extreme. Also, Lewis Carroll's Looking Glass is just a pocket dimension? No danger there? The only danger with that mirror is because it has a raving lunatic trapped inside it? felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:39, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Another option would be to classify an item based on its inherent danger and the danger that was imposed upon it through other means.--Kodia 05:14, July 11, 2010 (UTC) In some cases the locations in which the items are stored could serve as a potential indicator of the inherent danger of an item. NJZimmermann 05:41, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :idk, I think we should just give it one danger setting imo... :Yes we could add where it is currently stored to the infobox, I like that idea felinoel ~ (Talk) 07:39, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Which would also allow us the opportunity to state that an item was destroyed in the infobox too without some awkward placement of info.--Kodia 13:12, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :::So then perhaps the addition of, "Location" would be good? felinoel ~ (Talk) 18:53, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, yes, but I would think "Current Location" would be a bit more precise, don't you?--Kodia 22:44, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::Precise yes, but I would prefer to keep it short myself, I would only see it needed if we get a time traveling episode... but if you think we need it we might as well then. felinoel ~ (Talk) 23:27, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::The only reason I would really want to lengthen it would be to avoid the confusion of a user asking "which location?" Would they want it in the place it was found? Place created? Place lost? Current location? It seems that the simple addition would avoid editing trouble later on. Of course with the hoards of editors we have... ;-)--Kodia 01:28, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I was thinking that we could use "Storage Location". And then say we knew the place created we could add that to the notes section. Just a thought... --Scimatt16 02:53, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::@Kodia, hmmmm, I see, that is true :::::::@Sci, But not all artifacts are stored, some are in use and stuff like that? :::::::Plus, what will we do for the several Teslas and Farnsworths? felinoel ~ (Talk) 10:37, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::The danger level of the Tesla could be listed as "variable" with a note being included in the text to the effect that the danger level of Tesla is dependent upon the power setting. NJZimmermann 02:40, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Regarding, the Farnsworth, I would argue that the danger posed by the Farnsworth is minimal because, there has been no evidence of ill effects or dangerous conditions caused by exposure to or the use of the Farnsworth. NJZimmermann 02:54, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I was talking about the location for those, because there are multiple... maybe for the Farnsworth we could list where Philo's Farnsworth is? felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:12, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Duplicates I have started to notice several duplicates and have merged them, but are these two duplicates as well? Chair 1, Chair 2 felinoel ~ (Talk) 08:37, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Hitler's Microphone Nobody has any info on this at all yet? I know it's been mentioned that it was going to be used sometime this season by some of the crew/cast members on Twitter.--KamikazePyro 13:00, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :It has? Got a link? felinoel ~ (Talk) 17:20, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I found it, I believe. The link to the article was posted on Twitter last season near the finale. There is this: http://nicegirlstv.com/ngtv-interview-transcripts/warehouse-13/ and this: http://thetorchonline.com/tag/warehouse-13/--[[User:KamikazePyro|KamikazePyro]] 10:26, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmmm I see, don't really know if this artifact should be mentioned in the article since it isn't on the show... but oh well, check it out. felinoel ~ (Talk) 19:09, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::if you payed attention the second article says MIGHT appear in a future season just thught i would emphasize that :::(sorry not signed in forgot password) Amber Sphere From what I understood the Amber Sphere counteracted the negative effects of the Pearl of Wisdom. I believe something to that effect was mentioned in the scene where Taka was going to implant the pearl of wisdom again and she mentioned that their would be less pain this time. NJZimmermann 21:04, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :What? Really? But from what I understood the only negative effects of the Pearl of Wisdom was what the user wanted to happen, and I took the less pain this time to be caused by her being used to it or something? felinoel ~ (Talk) 22:03, July 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Boiling Point Energy Drink and antidote Since prolonged ingestion of the drink causes spontaneous combustion, should it be listed as an artifact even though it was created because of the interaction between the ladle and the amino acids in the liquid. Also shouldn't the antidote be classified as one as well since it was developed specifically to counteract the effect of the drink. NJZimmermann 21:24, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :An artifact, by nature, is an object imbued with an aspect of a person. The ladle was an artifact. The drink was merely affected by the artifact; not an artifact by itself. The antidote therefore has nothing special about it. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 21:40, August 18, 2010 (UTC) : :Bold Clone under the definition you provided about what constitutes an artifact, I concur with your assessment of the antidote. On the matter of the drink I assert that those batches of the drink tested with the ladle were imbued with an aspect of Godfred due to the conatct and interaction with the ladle. NJZimmermann 17:01, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Right, but simply being affected by an artifact doesn't make an object an artifact. If that were the case, then not only would the drink be an artifact from exposure to the ladel, but the players would all have become artifacts due to exposure to the drink. One has to draw the line somewhere, and for me, I just consider the line to be between the drink and the ladel. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 21:13, August 19, 2010 (UTC) New Pages We need to start creating new individual pages for the artifacts specifically shown in the Season 2 episodes. --ToaCodyNuva 17:29, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :OK...feel free to begin. :) --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 21:22, September 23, 2010 (UTC) : : A question There were several items discussed, seen, or used in reference to Warehouse 2 including *an usekh collar, *several spears, staves, and swords sword, *the Medusa head *Hematite and Natron *The Neural Assessor *The Green Ribbon used by Calder *A carpet *Subterranean Heat Sensor * H.G. Wells' Modified Tesla * The language software used by Claudia * The device Artie used to locate Pete an Myka * The heat sensor * The obelisks and fire traps Of the aforementioned items which should be classified as artifacts? :Some of the items are probably artifacts, like the collar, the weapons, the head, the ribbon, and carpet. Other items are advanced gadgets, like the assessor, heat sensor, Tesla, software, and device. The others I'm not sure about, but I was thinking that for the artifacts with virutally no info about them could go on a "Unknown Artifact" page or something like that, where we would simply say 'here is a list of all the artifacts about which almost nothing is known'. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 22:56, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Albert Einstein's Bridge Device From watching eurka it seemed the bridge device is not Einstein's but rather Dr. Trevor Grant's artefact ' 08:53, October 20, 2010 (UTC)' and school pc logged me off but the one posting that was me Faustfan 08:54, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Are series adverts canon? I saw An advert where Pete lifts a box up straight in the Warehouse and the Leaning Tower of Pisa stops leaning and stands straight up. Should this have an entry on the list.